Confused and Mean Love
by Hitachiin-lovergirl
Summary: This is an alternative way of meeting in which is more strange and funny. Same purposes, same people but with more romance. Enter their world in which privicy isn t an option. TamaxHaru and secret pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! this is my first fic and I hope you like it

_''tinking''_

_-_talking

Chapter 1

Awe!!! What a good morning- said Tamaki looking trough his room. Tamaki has short blond hair and blue eyes. It was big a bright with a huge balcony. – I think is time for breakfast- said getting up from his bed and putting on a white T-shirt on. He was already in the last year of high school. Then he walked down stairs to find her grandmother drinking some tea on one of the rooms. ''_What is she doing here?''_

_''What if she sees me on this outfit? .''_

-Tamaki, come here- said lady Shouh

-Yes grandmother, how are you? - said Tamaki looking at his grandmother._'' WTH! Is she drunk?''_ . In fact his granny has pink on her cheeks and trouble for maintaining herself wake up.

- My dear come near- she said

_''What I do, how did she get this drunk?''_ Then Tamaki looked at the cup her granny was holding and saw that it was sake. ''_She couldn't have asked for sake, or maybe she was very happy and celebrates that she will finally let me in on the mansion!!'' ._

Tamaki! Answer me!-she said

Oh…my apologies granny- Tamaki said

Happy Birthday!- she said on a happy tone

T-thank you granny- he said

_''So it's my birthday, I'm today 17, that's the reason I have balloons and boxes wrapped in bright ribbons on my room''_. Tamaki walked to the kitchen._'' Oh that girl, she may know something about this''_. Tamaki walked near the young maid and ask her why she gave sake to his granny.

S-Sake milord?- said the young maid

Yes, my granny is there, drunk- he answered

pointing with his finger to the direction in which her granny was.

- Oh my God, that young boy is mean-she said with amusement.

- Young boy? - He repeated

- Yes Hunny-sempai- she said with little heart on her eyes – He told me that this was the finest tea in the world and was only for Lady Shouh -.

- Ja,ja,ja This truly is a wonderful birthday present ja,ja,ja.

The young maid started to blush a little at the look of Tamaki laughing so much and being so happy that she couldn't help but laugh with him.

Please can you take a look at my granny while I take a bath?- he said

O-Of course milord- she said

Tamaki smiled at her and headed to the stairs and into his room. He got in the shower, got the shampoo that start making red bubbles. _''What is this?...science is very advanced this days, this is fun!''_ Tamaki finished his bath and tied a towel around his waist and grabbed another towel to rub his hair. He put some pair of jeans and a simple black T-shirt and when he saw himself in the mirror…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

sorry if I have any grammar errors. please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi so this is my second chapter, Yay!! A, and I'm sorry for spelling wrong Tamaki´s last name.

* * *

Chapter 2

´´_WTF, my hair! My hair is red... that devil pair of meanest twins, this time they went too far! ´´_ He grabbed a black T-shirt some pair of shoes and head running down the stairs and run out the house. ´´_They are going to pay for this ja, ja, ja´´, ´´Wait, what should I do? I better ask Kyoya he always have mean ideas´´. _Tamaki was thinking what to do when he bumped into a beautiful girl with short brunette hair._ ´´She is pretty, who is she´´_ Tamaki grabbed the girl waist for helping the girl to not bump in the floor.

* * *

(Haruhi POV)

´´_Ouch, hey, what is doing this boy?!?´´_ Haruhi stepped up and glared at the boy ´´_OMG! He is gorgeous! ´´_

Sorry milady are you ok?- Tamaki said with his worrying eyes

Yes, it wasn't your fault, I wasn't looking- Haruhi said cleaning invisible dust on her summer dress. She was wearing a pair of gray jeans and on top a baby blue dress and a pair of sandals

- let's say is both fault because I wasn't looking either – said Tamaki grabbing Haruhi face with one hand while dragging her face near his. Haruhi turn her head to the left when a little tinny bit of almost white pink appeared on her cheeks. ´´_What is he doing! ´´, ´´ is he going to kiss me? ´´, ´´Hey! That store has a very good price for those apples I should go and take a look´´ _Haruhi released from Tamaki's grip and started to walk to the shop. Poor Tamaki didn't now what to do so he followed the girl.

* * *

(Tamaki POV)

So Tamaki started walking to the shop. _´´What is she doing? ´´_ Then Haruhi stopped next to an apple basket and started looking at them.

- Wow… what are you doing? - asked Tamaki

- Huh? Oh I'm looking for the best apples- she said

-And how do you now? - He asked getting more near to her

- Well…I just now. Didn't they teach you that at home? - she said

-No, this is the first time I'm on a shop of this kind- He said with a big smile

Haruhi looked at the other side _´´Damn rich bastards´´,_ _´´ Of course he never went near a shop like this, and you only need to see him to now´´._

Well, if you want I can teach you- Haruhi said

Huh? Well…- Tamaki said looking at his watch_ ´´I have time, maybe I can learn something new and show it to Kyoya´´_ Ok!! Let's go!!- said a very radiant and happy Tamaki.

* * *

(In the Suoh second mansion)

-Tamaki! My dear!! Where are you? Come on, come with granny!

* * *

(In the Hitachiin mansion)

-Kaoru? - Said Hikaru  
- Yes Karou? - responded with a big smile

- Do you think he will be mad at us? - asked Hikaru sitting on a random chair of their big room.

- I don't think he even now we did it- said Kaoru laughing

-jajajjaj it's true! Come on, let's keep planning his day.

- If we are correct he must be on Kyoya house or on his way- said Hikaru

-Let's call Kyoya! - said Kaoru

* * *

(Kyoya's Mansion)

Rin! Rin! Rin!

- Yes? - asked an always cool Kyoya

- KYOYA! - said in unison the twins

- No- he said in the same tone of voice

- No what? - This time asked Kaoru

´´Are they that dumb´´, ´´ Okay Kyoya keep cool, breath and… there we go´´

- That Tamaki isn't here- said Kyoya

- Ohh, so he must be on his way right? - said Hikaru

- He isn't that dumb to don't now that it was us- said Kaoru

- Yes, we even choose color red to give him clues – said Hikarou

-In fact, he is with a common folk

- What? Why? - asked the twins

- It seems that he make a new friend- said Kyoya

-Ohhh…so what are we waiting for- said Hikaru

- Yes! Let's go and make some company- said Kaoru

_´´Just as I though, this will be interesting´´ , ´´ That girl…I should investigate who she is´´._

* * *

-Mori! We haven't appeared in the story!- said Hunny

-Huh- he replied

- Mori! Can I tell you Mori-kun?- he asked while finishing his bite of cake and holding tighter usa-chan.

- Huh- he said looking in other way

-Yay! I will take that as a yes- he said now dancing with the rabbit

-Huh- he sighed

* * *

(In Paris)

- What?! Today is Tamaki´s birthday, I should absolutely go- said Renge

-Father good bye, I will go to Japan! - she said laughing with her strange tone

-Wait Renge!- his father said while looking at the window but it was too late her daughter already got in the plane for Japan

(Again in Kyoya Mansion)

-Huh? - said Kyoya

_´´Now what´´_ he took out his cellular and found a text message of Renge telling that she was on her way to Japan and if he can go for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC

Hi again, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, thank for the reviews and to all the people that read this and don't leave reviews don't be lazy and push the button.

* * *

Chapter 3

_¨Should I go?¨,_ _¨Mmm…maybe I can take some advantage, maybe if I make Renge fall for me she can introduce me to her father and I will get more recognition¨._

Kyoya got in his limousine in direction to go get Renge.

* * *

(Airport)

_¨Will he come? ¨, ¨Maybe I shouldn't wait, oh I'm so dumb! Maybe he send one of his people¨_

-Miss Renge? - said Kyoya

-Ahh!...oh…Kyoya_-¨He came!, he came! Just like in my game!_

-Sorry for interrupting your thoughts but…

-What are we waiting for? Come on!

Kyoya was a little shocked at his friend energy but of course he didn't let her known that.

-Of course, this way please- he said with a smirk and taking Renge hand in his

-Okay- _¨Something is wrong, he is acting very nice and kind with me and even I now he isn't like that, what does he want?¨_

-Renge, are you ok?

-Yes, why? - She said a bit nervous, of course Kyoya saw that and decided to tease her a little.

-Well you see, I'm worried about you, you seem distracted-he said looking fully at her eyes.

-Well, don't worry I was just thinking of something-she said

-Of something or someone? - he said with a smirk

_¨What! Is he flirting with me? He thinks is funny teasing me? Well 2 can play the game¨_

-You are right, I was thinking of someone- she said

-Can I ask who?

-Yes…I was thinking about us

He was shocked, so she decided to play along; he knew that he will no t be the one to loose, if she wants to play with fire let her play.

-Us?

-Yes Kyoya, us! Maybe we can…- she didn't finish because one of Kyoya´s body ward approached and asked them when they were coming. The moment was gone and none of them wanted to continue the teasing game so they got in the limousine. All the way none of them said a thing but they kept thinking about their little game.

* * *

(Somewhere in the market)

And this is how you now if the potatoes are good or not- said Haruhi with a calm voice looking at the basket with the potatoes and showing Tamaki the difference between the ones that are good and the one that aren't.

-Oh! This is really fascinating!- grinned happily Tamaki!

_¨Why I'm doing this? ¨, ¨I feel like if I'm talking to a little boy¨_- how old is he anyway- she accidentally said out loud

-I'm 17!! Isn't that awesome!?- He said very and I mean it, very happy

_¨OMG! Did In just say that out loud? And why is he so happy about it?¨_

-Why are you so happy about it?

-Well, because today is…- then he stands in a box- my Birthday! Jajjajajaja!

_¨Uh, what is so important about today being his birthday, oh I now he is a narcissist, isn't it obvious? Well it doesn't surprise me he has a very good excuse¨_

-Well happy Birthday- she said

-Thank you...- he said

-What? - She asked

-I don't now your name- he said with a serious look

_¨That's right I never told him my name and I don't now his either¨_

-Well my name is Fujioka Haruhi-

-My name is Suoh Tamaki- he said grabbing her hand and planting a simple kiss.

_¨Does this guy never stops's flirting? Who does he think I'm?_

-Ok enough of this, where were we? - He said

Then the twins appeared from nowhere and each of them grabbed one of Haruhi´s arm and lowered their heads so they can be at her eye's level.

-My, my hello there fair lady-said Hikaru

-It's a pleasure to meet you- said Kaoru

_¨Okay how many new people I'm meeting today? ¨, ¨Why are they so near, do I have something on my face? ¨_

-My name is Fujioka Haruhi- she said

-My name is Kaoru-

-Mine is Hikaru-

-And we are the Hitachiin twins! - They said in unison.

_¨Really? I'm so dumb that I didn't notice they were twins, my mistake!¨_ while Haruhi was having her sarcastic thoughts the twins were looking at each other amused while poor Tamaki was taking his time to process the recent events.

-Talking to you will be a great honor!- said Hikaru

-B-Brother!...TBC

* * *

Hey please review!! And thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I want to say that please review!! You can't tell me suggestion, anything you can tell me if the characters are too occ, but leaving a review can make that the characters could have a happy life (I'm kidding). BUT PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 4 

-Talking to you will be a great honor! - said Hikaru

-B-Brother- what are you talking about, do you no longer love me? - said Kaoru with a concerned face.

- No you dumb! You now that you are the most important person in my life – he said grabbing both of Karou hands in his.

While Haruhi was thinking, _"Look at the time, I need to finish looking for the dinner materials, I need rice, soy…"_

-Thank you, I think I was a little jealous of her- he said pointing at Haruhi

"_And I can use some tomatoes; maybe I will even make onigiri…" _

-You don't have to worry – said Hikarou

-Hey! Don't you think that you are forgetting someone! - said Tamaki pointing at himself with a big smile

-No- said the twins with their romantic moment gone and with their usual bored faces.

"I really need to go, how do I tell them that?"

-Hello! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAMAKI! - said Renge

-Renge? Renge! - said the twins running to her

-So? Of who is your cosplay today? - asked Kaoru

- Myself- said Renge

- That is boring- said Hikaru

-Hello there- said Kyoya adjusting his glasses

"_Perfect more handsome men, I'm not going home in any moment I think, ah…"_

_-Kyoya_, you are here too that's awesome- said Tamaki running to him and giving him a big smile and a big hug.

-Oh! And how could I forget this beautiful young lady from France? – said Tamaki walking in Renge's direction and taking her hand to give it a simple kiss.

"_So I think that he only wanted to be chivalrous or he really likes to pick on all girls" _

Kyoya was giving a death glare to Tamaki which they all saw except Haruhi. Tamaki thank to god was little less distracted and quickly let go Renge's hand and give her and Kyoya a big smile. Kyoya took out his clipboard and started writing something.

-Kyoya! – said Hikarou

-This is Fujioka Haruhi- said Kaoru

- Hello there, my name is Othori Kyoya- said with a smirk

-Look at you! You are so pretty! –said looking around Haruhi

- My name is Hoshakuji Renge- she said with a kind smile

-Okay, Okay enough for one day- said Tamaki backing off all the people around poor Haruhi.

_"Thank God! Maybe he isn't as irritable as I thought"_ Then Tamaki whispered on her ear

- Don't worry; I will take you home- said Tamaki

Those words send chills down her spine. She nodded and mumbled a small thank you. While they were discussing she took her and led her out of the crowd.

-Where do you live?- he asked

-Ah…well you don't need to accompany me, you can go there with your friends- she said

- I really don't mind, come on I will follow you.

-O-Okay- she said

Haruhi was beside Tamaki walking a little too far. All the way to her home they didn't say a word.

_"Why did he accompany me?", "Maybe he felt sorry", "Ah! This silence is driving me crazy!"_ Say something! - She said accidentally

-Pardon me? - He said

-Oh…sorry, it's just that- said Haruhi

- It's very quiet here, right? - He said with a smile. Without noticing they had already reached her house. It was an apartment on the top.

-Well you can...

TBC...

* * *

Hi thanks for reading and please review! Oh! I forgot the disclaimers,jajjaja well OHSHC is not mine 


End file.
